primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Anomaly Research Centre:Exclusives/Patrick Gibson Interview
ZEM got in contact with Patrick Gibson for an interview by email. Patrick played Steve in Episode 4.4. Thank you very much Patrick for your patience and answers to my questions! ---- in a screenshot from Episode 4.4.]] ---- 1. How did you become involved in Primeval? I heard about the audition through my agent (TN Enterprises). The audition for "Primeval" differed to most auditions I have done as it was a much more physical audition as opposed to simply standing in front of a camera and saying lines. 2. Were you familiar with the show, prior to being cast in it? I had watched the show quite a lot before acting in it which made it all the more exciting when I came on set for my first day because I recognised all the characters. 3. Do you have any special memories from your time on Primeval that you would like to share? There is a scene in the episode we shot where the character Darren and I are in the surveillance room in the school and one of the creatures jumps up at us when we open the door. We tried shooting this loads of times to make the reactions look natural but it became too difficult to time the screams and make them realistic so without telling us the director decided to have one of the grips actually jump at us when we opened the door which, of course made us scream, and this time for real! Watching it back is funny because its genuine fear that you're seeing. 4. Did you learn anything new about acting while working on Primeval? I think every time you play a role in a new environment you learn more and more, but I suppose the main thing was learning about how to work alongside the visual effects team; it adds another dimension to the process and gives you more to concentrate on. 5. Had you ever acted alongside CGI prior to Primeval? "Primeval" was the first time i had ever worked with CGI and it took a bit of getting used to reacting to things that aren't really there, however shortly after finishing "Primeval" I started shooting a Sky Movies/SYFY 2-part miniseries called NEVERLAND which had thousands of CGI shots in it so it was good to have the experience of Primeval. 6. Do you have a favourite episode of Primeval? I don't have a favourite episode really as each episode is so varied I love them all! 7. Do you have a favourite character in Primeval? My favourite character has to be Rex! You gotta love him. I've been trying to get my own pet Rex ever since... No luck though. 8. Do you have a favourite creature in Primeval? I think it would have to be a Therocephalian, the creature who appeared in the episode i did, they were scary little dudes!!! ---- :Note: All opinions expressed in interviews belong solely to the crew or cast member interviewed, and do not necessarily reflect the opinions of ZEM, Primeval Wiki or Impossible Pictures. Category:Primeval Wiki Exclusives